Smooth Peanut Butter and Tea
by burninglonghouse
Summary: Harry and Ginny get in a fight! To find out about the very strange title, read. Once again I apologize about the summary. I suck at it. Anyway, please review.


******I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING HAVING TO DO WITH HIM OR MRS. ROWLING******  


* * *

They were seriously arguing for the first time in about four months. They didn't argue often, but when they did it was usually major. The last time they argued, she thought he forgot her birthday, but the gift got lost in the mail, since he ordered it off of the internet. She really didn't always give him a lot of credit, but it was only because she was short-tempered. She noticed that people were staring, but she didn't care, she just continued yelling at him.

"Just, just don't ever talk to me ever again Harry! I'm completely done with you and your lies!" Ginny yelled turning and running down the street. Harry just stood there fiddling with the ring in his pocket. He didn't even get a chance to ask her to marry him. Ginny assumed that the female jeweler he met in the restaurant way across town was a date, not an engagement ring sale.

After a minute or two of just standing there remembering the love of his life turning and running away from him, he turned and walked in the opposite direction. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Ginny's friend from the Harpies saw him and a jeweler in the same restaurant that Harry took Ginny too on their first real date after the war, and told Ginny that he was on a date with another woman. Meanwhile, he was really there discussing engagement rings with the very same jeweler that his dad bought his mother's engagement ring from so many years earlier.

What hurt Harry the most wasn't that they argued, but that Ginny actually didn't believe him when he told her that he just met an old family friend; he wanted to propose to her in the park, which they were a block away from, but Ginny brought up the situation in the restaurant that her friend saw, so he improvised and said the jeweler was a 'family friend'. They had been for almost eight years, and the Wizarding World was pretty much back on track. Harry wanted to propose sooner, but wanted to get settled in a career, and he was sure that Ginny wanted that too, and she did, but Ginny didn't know that that's what Harry was waiting for. Pretty much every girl within a hundred mile radius of London wanted Harry, and he got offers daily, but he always went back to Ginny. Ginny thought he finally caved and left her for some girl who only wanted him because he was the hero who killed Voldermort. Harry certainly did not, and had to prove that to her.

About half the way to Harry' apartment it started to rain. He didn't care, but just kept walking. He finally let out a tear thinking that the rain would hide it. It did, because Ron didn't say a thing when they ran into each other outside of their apartment building. After an hour of just staring outside his window, watching London in the rain, he changed and put the ring in his top drawer. He was going to keep it until he knew for sure he couldn't get Ginny back.

Ginny ran so fast that she missed the rain, but didn't miss the tears. The top of her blouse was wet with her own tears and so was her face. She thought that she and Harry were in love, but after what her friend told her, she figured she was wrong about him. After all of those years, she still got butterflies after staring into his big emerald eyes and watching him walk his signature strut and knowing that when he ran his fingers through his black hair he was confused or stressed out. She could always tell, because his hair would stand up on its ends if he was running his hands through it. All of these thoughts made her cry more.

When she got up to her apartment, her roommate, the friend who told her about what Harry had supposedly done, didn't say anything. She simply hugged her. Ginny went into her room shut her door and slept. She slept until the following afternoon missing work, and since it was Friday, she also didn't get paid.

"I can't believe I missed my pay check over _him_" she muttered to herself looking for the number to call in sick.

"Ello, this is Bruce Parker of the Holly Head Harpies how may I help you?" he asked writing something with his quill. After the war, the Wizarding World modernized and started to use phones in certain places. Hogwarts still didn't however, but the Harpies did.

"Brucie its Ginny, I'm not feeling too great, so I'm taking a sick day, okay? Tell Coach that I'm missing practice" Ginny said making her voice slightly huskier then it was.

"Sure, I'll tell 'em, feel better" Bruce said hanging up. He was always busy; being the secretary of the championship Harpies was a big job, so never said a formal goodbye on the phone. She grabbed a cup of tea and a magazine and relaxed for the rest of the day still crying as she read some parts that reminded her of Harry. Whether it would be a story on a cheating celebrity boyfriend or about new relationships she'd cry.

Harry wasn't doing any better, he went to work, but didn't answer phones or requests from his inferiors. He was the head auror at the Ministry and luckily, today, he didn't have to go out, just do loads of paper work. He pretty much just stayed in his office thinking of a way to get his love back, so after a while of absentmindedly twirling his pen, he early without his pay. He got home and decided to clean up his room. He looked at the picture he had on his desk where he worked at home and saw the picture that him and Ginny took two Christmas' ago. They went to Rockefeller Center in New York City. It actually hurt his heart to look at it. He flipped the picture downward and finished cleaning.

A month later their situations were no better. Neither of them dated another person. Harry still had the ring, Ginny still believed her friend, and both of them couldn't stop thinking of each other. They hadn't seen each other since they had fought and were miserable without one another. Harry started carrying the ring around with him, because just in case he ran into Ginny, or her friend, he could explain to them what really happened at the restaurant. He knew that they were going to run into each other eventually, but he had no idea that eventually meant his shopping day.

Harry was stuck between chunky or smooth peanut butter when Ginny walked into the supermarket to pick up more tea. She'd been drinking a lot more of it to calm her nerves about _him_. Harry decided on smooth and continued browsing. Ginny couldn't find the brand she wanted so she went to go ask a worker for help when she saw Harry walking down the aisle in the opposite direction. He didn't notice her at first, but when he saw out of the corner of his eye, a bright red head turn the corner he knew it was her.

"Ginny!" he yelled dropping his basket on the floor and running to catch up with her. She stopped dead in her tracks. When he turned the corner he slid to a stop and just looked at her. He always got butterflies when he looked at her, just like she did when looking at him. He swallowed hard. "Ginny, I want to explain to you why I was at that restaurant with that woman" he said playing with the ring box in his pocket.

"I already know what happened there Harry. Marisa saw you with her through the window" she responded coldly. He ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes I was with her, but I wasn't on a date" he responded shaking his words. He opened his mouth to continue, but she cut him off.

"Really? What were you doing then? And I honestly don't believe she was just a family friend, Marisa said you were leaning close to her" she said unemotionally.

"I was… I was buying this" Harry said shaking his words worse than before. He pulled the box out of his jacket pocket and opened it to show her the ring he bought her. She saw the ring and her face softened. "I love you Ginny. The woman wasn't a family friend, but my parent's jeweler before they died. I knew if I said jeweler I'd give myself away, and I wanted to propose to you at the park, but we never made it" he said without shaking his words. People were staring just as they were staring when they fought. She didn't respond, but looked at the ring and then back at him. He could tell her mind was racing, but if he didn't say this soon, he thought he was going to throw up. "Ginny, will you marry me?" Harry asked. She smiled, but had a tear in her eye.

"Really the park Harry? I swear you can be so cheesy sometimes, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. I didn't think you were cheating, but Marisa described it so vividly and I wasn't sure who to believe. I'm sorry" she said. He thought that meant no because of the 'sorry' so he went to close the box with a broken heart. "What are you doing?" she asked tilting her head.

"Didn't you just say no?" he asked with some hope in his eyes. She smiled at him; he could be so dumb sometimes she thought.

"No! I mean yes! Damn it Harry!" she said shaking her head. He smiled at her confusion and now knew that he finally got her back. "I want to marry you!" She finally yelled. The crowd cheered and he ran over to her, picking her up and swinging her around. He put her down and slid the perfect fitting ring on her finger. She smiled and they kissed. They left the store completely forgetting about his smooth peanut butter and her tea, but only thinking of each other.


End file.
